criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Lust
Blood Lust is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-third case overall. It is the first one to take place in the West. Plot Upon reporting to Chief Arrow of the Supernatural Hunters in 2019 Washington, the player was immediately sent to the Seattle cemetery to investigate the murder of a young woman along with their partner, Gwen. There, the team collected the body of recent high school graduate and partygoer Lucy Winters, who had been drained of blood by a vampire. At the start of the investigation, Gwen explained to the player that supernatural hunters in general investigated crimes related to the supernatural much to the chagrin of the proper law enforcement authorities. They then disguised themselves as reporters to commence the investigation. Later, the victim's ex-boyfriend Eric Zwart went to the team with a knife, intending to end his life due to Lucy's death. Soon after, the team quelled a mass panic at the cemetery over the existence of vampires. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate DJ Blood in the murder. DJ Blood admitted to killing Lucy, who had wanted to be turned into a vampire after seeing him drink blood. When Blood finally caved in to Lucy's requests, he bit her, intending to drink a little of her blood in exchange for transfusing his blood in her. Not having tasted fresh blood in a long time however, Blood could not resist sucking her dry. The team took him to the leader of the US vampire coven, Dr Aculus, who sent him to his ancestral castle in order to stay in the dungeons for at least fifty years. Post-trial, Priya admitted to the player that she was a werewolf, getting into a near-death encounter with one only to be saved by Ben and being offered a place in the team by Chief Arrow. Priya then asked the team to help her properly introduce the world of the supernatural to partygoer Mina Reynolds. The team then learned that Mina had disappeared and (per Hope's analysis of her phone) was most likely attacked by a vampire before her disappearance. Dr Aculus refused to give the team a list of all known vampires but pledged to help them out in looking for Mina. Meanwhile, Gwen asked the player for help in tracking down an attractive man she happened upon during the investigation. The team learned that he was Pierce Cromwell; soon after, suspected vampire Roxanne Vega set Gwen up for a date with Pierce. After all the events, Hope was able to track Mina's smartwatch to Oregon. The team then headed off in order to find Mina. Summary Victim *'Lucy Winters' (found drained of blood by a vampire) Murder Weapon *'Vampire Fangs' Killer *'DJ Blood' Suspects C323P1.png|Dr Aculus C323P2.png|DJ Blood C323P3.png|Mina Reynolds C323P4.png|Eric Zwart C323P5.png|Roxanne Vega Quasi-suspect(s) C323PQ1.png|Gwen Harper C323PQ2.png|Priya Desai Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to garlic. *The killer drinks Bloody Mary. *The killer reads Byron. *The killer wears leather. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C323CS1A.png|Creepy Cemetery C323CS1B.jpg|Decrepit Tombstones C323CS2A.jpg|Crypt Party C323CS2B.jpg|DJ Turntables C323CS3A.jpg|Stone Giant C323CS3B.jpg|Sitting Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Cemetery. (Clues: Stained Handkerchief, Walking Stick Crest, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Vampire Fangs; Victim identified: Lucy Winters) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bloody Mary) *Examine Crest. (New Suspect: Dr Aculus) *Talk to Dr Aculus about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Dr Aculus identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Crypt Party) *Investigate Crypt Party. (Prerequisite: Aculus interrogated; Clues: Concert Poster, Drinks Tray) *Examine Concert Poster. (New Suspect: DJ Blood) *Ask DJ Blood if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: DJ Blood decoded) *Examine Drinks Tray. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photo; New Suspect: Mina Reynolds) *Tell Mina Reynolds about her friend's murder. (Prerequisite: Victim's Photo restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to garlic) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Eric Zwart about his relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stone Giant; Profile updated: Eric drinks Bloody Mary) *Investigate Stone Giant. (Prerequisite: Eric interrogated; Clues: Cake, Victim's Bag) *Examine Cake. (Result: Purple Flakes) *Examine Purple Flakes. (Result: Purple Nail Polish) *Talk to Mina Reynolds about her threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Purple Nail Polish identified under microscope; Profile updated: Mina is allergic to garlic) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Killer's Note) *Analyze Killer's Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Byron; New Crime Scene Unlocked: DJ Turntables) *Investigate DJ Turntables. (Prerequisite: Killer's Note analyzed; Clues: Bat Medallion, Video Camera) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Bat Owner; New Suspect: Roxanne Vega) *Talk to Roxanne Vega about the murder. (Prerequisite: Bat Owner unraveled; Profile updated: Roxanne drinks Bloody Mary) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Question DJ Blood about his restraining order against the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Blood is allergic to garlic, drinks Bloody Mary and reads Byron) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Decrepit Tombstones. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Plush Heart, Torn Portrait, Mini Coffin) *Examine Plush Heart. (Result: Rejection Note) *Talk to Eric Zwart about the victim breaking up with him. (Prerequisite: Rejection Note restored; Profile updated: Eric is allergic to garlic and reads Byron) *Examine Torn Portrait. (Result: Victim's Portrait) *Question Dr Aculus about the victim's portrait. (Prerequisite: Victim's Portrait restored; Profile updated: Aculus drinks Bloody Mary) *Examine Mini Coffin. (Result: Mysterious Powder) *Analyze Mysterious Powder. (12:00:00) *Confront Roxanne Vega about dealing drugs to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Roxanne is allergic to garlic and reads Byron) *Investigate Sitting Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Flower Pot, Bloody Candle) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Necklace) *Analyze Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears leather) *Examine Bloody Candle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Taste of Blood (1/5). (No stars) A Taste of Blood (1/5) *Talk to Gwen about her crush. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Crypt Party. (Prerequisite: Gwen interrogated; Clue: Skull Badge) *Examine Skull Badge. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (09:00:00) *Ask Roxanne Vega if she's dating Gwen's crush. (Prerequisite: Particles analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Creepy Cemetery. (Prerequisite: Roxanne Vega interrogated; Clue: Gift for Gwen) *Examine Gift for Gwen. (Result: Orchid) *Hear what Priya wants to announce. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood) *Investigate Stone Giant. (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clue: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Mina's Phone) *Analyze Mina's Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Dr Aculus about Mina's disappearance. (Prerequisite: Mina's Phone analyzed; Reward: MALE Vampire Vest, FEMALE Vampire Dress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a play on the term "bloodlust" indicating an uncontrollable desire to kill or otherwise hurt someone. *While examining the victim's bag from the "Stone Giant" crime scene, several copies of the book Wuthering Heights can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West